123709-so-i-came-back-with-the-10-days-trial
Content ---- ---- ---- Really? There were concentrations of 200 people in Thayd yesterday just in the area of Academy Corner. | |} ---- ---- Not sure if you are Exile or Dominion (or EU/NA for that matter) but on Entity the exile side has higher numbers. Always packed in thayd. For Dominion they still have good numbers but we are a little more spread out and not all in one area. The population is not dead but if you are coming from WoW it's not even close. No game is. So if you are looking to have thousands of other people around you all day every day you won't find it here. In terms of low level (pre 50) stuff there pretty much is none atm. Unless you put groups together yourself or find a group of friends to do dungeons with then you will probably sit in Qs for hours without a pop. But at 50 the Q times are pretty quick for vet dungeons and pvp | |} ---- I completely agree. It's a really great game with a ton of potential to grow. But they HAVE to market better or it's never going to be what it could. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- To be fair, they do that. | |} ---- ---- until business model change. | |} ---- But you don't see it unless you're looking for it....the site looks exactly the same that it did a year ago. When people come to the site it looks exactly the same as when they quit it doesn't help especially after so much news of a big drop in population. That's my opinion anyway... | |} ---- No, point taken. They could make sure the introductory splash page redirects there rather than general game information. The only thing I can say is that they may not think enough people know about the general information to take that as read. | |} ---- 5 minutes ago when did a who of the zones there were: 50 in Algoroc - the maximum the who command will return there may have been more 38 in Celestion 35 in Galeras a lot of those are probably trying the 10 day trial but those zones are not empty, how many do you expect to see? it tapers off a bit as you go higher but still /who farside shows 18 players leveling in the zone and thats not counting the 100 or so players standing around Thayd, all the people in the daily zones and people doing instances or hanging out in housing If you don't like the game don't play, but I'm not going to play a game I like because other people are not playing is..... Sheepish course, if you are dominion I can understand why the game would feel empty | |} ---- ---- ---- Carbine are not the publisher Video game publisher Can we please stop this nonsense that Carbine is responsible for marketing, when clearly they are not. | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome back. If I could offer any advise it would be to keep an open mind about both of your class's Roles. Each class can be DPS or Support (heal or tank) and being open to playing both will allow much faster queues queues | |} ---- Sound about right, I know I don't go far without encountering people questing when I leveled an alt 2 weeks ago and my next one is finding plenty of people still as well. Maybe it's a bit worse on the Dominion side but people will always pick whatever they like in the end. | |} ---- Thanks for your advise, but I have failed as a healer in wow, and I think maybe its even harder in Wildstar hehe. And just a report from the first few exile leveling areas on EU jabbit. Last night around 22:00 CET i saw 3-6 players around me on the exile arkship and in the northern wilds map. It kinda felt good:) I cant say that i saw more ppl when i first played the game back in launch, so it feels good: | |} ---- Maybe it's because I'm more used to the overwhelming lack of targeted spells, but I find healing in WS to be just as easy, if not as easier than in previous MMOs. | |} ---- It's harder when you move though. A lot of healers coming from other games didn't have to learn to dodge the same way. Most games rely on the healer (and most ranged classes) holding as still as possible. | |} ---- ---- Eum, First of all, you're on a 10 day trial, did you really expect to finish the complete attunement and set foot in raid instances? Secondly, Carbine is not at fault for people not being able to find groups to do their content. There's many World Boss circles and groups out there. i know I run one weekly to get people attuned. | |} ----